


Chess Pieces

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kings may fall, but a god controls all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Pieces

She is only born at fourteen.

Tasked to cause what she had foreseen,

A world set with correct order.

Born, the inverted crusader.

 

To conquer the benighted fools,

And obtain a life for her ghouls.

 

She rises from underworld’s throes,

Slowly places her dominoes,

To raze the fraudulent rulers,

Observing as her plot conquers.

 

She knows, to live is to consume,

Much like a child in the womb.

 

Her followers, her subjugates,

All of them starve amongst full plates.

Hungry mouths cannot go unfed,              

Lest wander the streets like undead.

 

The world is their dining table,

So fight! For who are unable,

 

To retrieve by her royal rule.

King in her own right, she is cruel.

She is the one, she is the all,

The God and apple brings the fall.

 

Power to devour what’s theirs,

She embodies dark hopes and prayers.

 

Overwhelming each enemy,

To crush them is her destiny.

Every single one of them fails,

Caught by fate when she assails.

 

Strongest when appearing helpless,

She controls the pieces of chess.

 

From her board there is no escape.

Too late! Demise has taken shape.

Oh! The dominoes are falling.

A message, to all those hearing:

 

‘Kings and Kingdoms who have turned into dust,

We will come for you again if we must.’


End file.
